A White Sunrise
by FieryFafar
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot about N and White. Ah I could just eat myself T T


White slept peacefully in her bed. Her head snuggled on her pillow – indicating that she was having a good dream. "Mmhm," she murmured. The petite trainer hugged her pillow. Her heart hummed in glee, wishing she will never get out of bed, ever.

But sadly, all that was a feeble wish when White felt her body being shaken vigorously.

"White! White! White! Wake up!" The voice was getting louder.

White grumbled annoyingly. She took the bed covers and hid under it. N furrowed his brows in disappointment. It was 5:30 in the morning and the sunrise was gleaming exquisitely outside. Unfortunately, his new friend was missing out the beauty. He shook the sleeping girl. "White, wake up. You have got to see this beautiful sunrise!"

White growled under the sheets. "I don't wanna!" Never in her life had she woken up early in the morning. Even during her travels, her pokemon would wake up before her and even if they've finished breakfast, their trainer was still snoozing. And the fact that she was at home didn't make her any more of a morning person.

N pouted his lips. It had been two months that he lived in White's household. Ever since they reunited, White's mother was more than happy to welcome him home. Preferably because they were both entering into adulthood and seeing her daughter's happiness made her sure that N wouldn't disappear again. Somehow, it still rendered him curious when White's friend, Cheren disapproved the idea of them living under one roof – saying that it might spark up something 'sensual'.

Although N was still blank in confusion at his words, he knew White and Bianca knew something when White flushed in embarrassment and smacked Cheren on the head while the blonde girl just giggled in amusement. N wanted to know what the spectacled boy meant – only to be scolded by a flustered White.

N sighed. He chuckled slightly. Having White was the best thing he could ever wish for. It even tops the wish for the freedom of pokemon. His eyes focused on his sleeping friend. N pouted again. Like it or not, he wanted White to see the sunrise.

Without a second thought, he tugged away the covers and carried White – bridal style.

White widen her eyes in shock when her body was being lifted. Now she was completely awake. "N! P-Put me down!" She stammered – her cheeks tinted in pink.

N smiled innocently – causing the girl to blush even more. "We will see the sunrise. It is beautiful and we don't want to miss it for the world!" he chirped happily as N walked away from her bedroom.

White froze in dumb blankness. She quickly regained her senses and wriggled herself free. "N! Let me go!" But his grasp tightened. White cursed under her breath. For an innocent, childish person, N was still a man – a strong man.

N hummed a happy tune as he strode downstairs. Alexa, White's mother focused her gaze on the two teens as N skipped to the front door.

White eyed her mother in panic. "Mom! Help! I'm being captured against my free will!" She wriggled harshly. N changed his carrying position and laid White's body on her shoulder. His smile never leaving his face. N faced Alexa and bowed slightly at the woman. "Good morning ma'am. I am just bringing your daughter to see the wonderful sunrise outside, seeing that she rarely sees it."

Alexa smiled sweetly at N's courteous manners. The man was easily likeable. It was no wonder her daughter was easily swooned by him. She would too if she was a teenager. "I think that's a great idea! She always misses out on the beautiful scenery. Besides, it's nice to actually see her out of bed in the morning. You kids have fun now!"

"Mom!" White scowled. She'd never expected her mother to be on N's side.

N smiled heartily and barged out of the door.

"N! Let me go or I will call out Samurott to slice you!" White threatened. She frowned as she didn't expect a small chuckle from him.

"He complains that you never wake up early. So to him, it is a perfect idea."

White scowled silently. _Damn Samurott_. "W-Well…Don't make me call Reshiram! He'll be pissed if he finds out you kidnap m-"

"He and Zekrom flew off hours ago. The two are strolling quite far right now. And besides, he also thinks that it is wonderful for you to open your eyes before noon. He says sometimes when you woke up late, he was afraid that his new hero might already be dead." N quoted happily. His feet strode along the far south of Nuvema Town.

White grumbled acidly. Her Reshiram was getting more spiteful than ever – just like his trainer. "W-Well, I'll call Lillil –"

"Lillil, Zebstrika, Banette and Volcarona all had the same thoughts about your waking habits. My dear White, it is quite unhealthy for you to wake up so late, you might catch a fever…"

White frowned – her cheeks blushed slightly at N's last comment. A hint of concern was heard in his voice. She felt her heart beating in an uneven beat. N cared about her.

She almost saved the beautiful moment in her head if N hadn't added, "It could also make you fat, or so I've heard."

White had had enough. "Okay buster. Let me go!" She squirmed roughly on N's shoulder – grasping for freedom. N chuckled and held her waist, lifting her in front of him. White scoffed, crossed her arms and averted her gaze elsewhere – before his beautiful, serene looks melted her heart – like it always does.

N chuckled. Her attitude always amuses him. It made him love her more. "My dear White…" he murmured – sending small chills down her spine. White growled quietly, cursing her hormones. He flashed a small smile and put the petite trainer down on her feet. N held her chin softly. His emeralds facing her ceruleans.

N smiled sweetly. White forcefully held back the need to smile back. She bit the inside of her cheek and stuck out her tongue. The green haired teenager just laughed affectionately at her actions.

White wanted to yell at N (mostly because he woke her up so early in the morning), but her mind halted as her eyes caught the sight of the beautiful sunrise. Her mouth gaped – her mind trying to absorb the beauty that she saw. It was the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen in her life. The sun was set magnificently above the ocean – making dazzling orange lights on the water's surface. It was as if the sun was painting a picture.

White closed her mouth with her hand. She didn't move. White wished she could stay there forever, seeing the mesmerizing scene. She felt a pair of hands held her waist softly – pulling her into a tight hug.

"My dear White…" N murmured into her ear. White smiled bashfully. Those three words were like a special nickname to her – a nickname only N could say. "You are not fat. To me, you are huggable and soft, like Reshiram."

White giggled at his compliment. It wouldn't be N if whatever he says doesn't involve a pokemon in it. She held his hands and rested her body on his back. "Thanks…for showing me the sunrise…"

N smiled. He bent his body a little and placed his chin on her shoulder. "The sunrise is very beautiful…And when I see the beautiful sunrise, it reminds me of you. You are as beautiful as the scene in front of us…So that's why I wanted it to show you. So that you will realize how beautiful you are to me…"

Her cheeks blushed madly at his words. His finger stroked her messy brown hair. "Hopeless romantic…" she muttered with a grin.

N just smiled and tightened his hug. Both of them watched happily as the sunrise slowly rose to the skies – welcoming another wonderful day for them.

**END.**


End file.
